The Biopharmaceutical Product Development Services program for infectious diseases provides services to facilitate preclinical development of materials that are derived from biotechnology processes, such as monoclonal antibodies and derivatives of monoclonal antibodies; recombinant proteins; peptides; nucleic acid based vectors (siRNA, plasmids); and live, modified-live and/or attenuated entities. Services include: product development planning and evaluation; assay development and product release testing; process development and formulation; GMP manufacturing; and regulatory CMC documentation support.